exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Homeworlds Space Station
The Homeworlds Space Station was the location of the Homeworlds Congress. Overview The congress, made up of senators, decided the policies of the Homeworlds. Design Members The Congress was led by a president who directed the senatorial debates. Others members were the Governor-Generals of the individual planets. History With the age of galactic exploration that saw terraforming on Venus, Mars, and the colonization of Mercury, and various moons of the outer planets, the Homeworlds Congress sought to increase the amount of resources available for the Homeworlds. Initially, convict labor was used on the moons of Enceladus and Tethys, but the convicts were left to die after the creation of the Neosapiens made it more profitable to mine Mars. The truth was covered up and an alternate story created when the Pirate Clans began attacking the shipping lines. After the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 A.D., the Neosapiens were granted increased civil rights, but were still treated as second class citizens. They could not own weapons, command ships, and only a few (Phaeton, Gidas) were able obtain positions of power. An unintentional aftermath of the revolt was that the pirates increased the size of their fleet now that Exofleet had built more capital ships, introduced the Exocarriers, and proven that the E-frames were effective in combat. Between the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 AD and the Pirate Clans War of 2119, Exofleet was allowed to decline during the 50 year peace. Several of the most visible signs were the promotions of incompetent officers such as Matthew Marcus and Furlong. The Homeworlds Congress added to this problem by refusing to allocate currency for technology upgrades, such as Algernon's GRAF Shield. Furthermore, building a military reserve force was not seen as neccessary. This led to the public perception that the majority of Exofleet was not required for public defense. This perception would become a severe problem when dealing with the Earth Resistance and Venus Resistance. This escalation came to an impasse in 2119 A.D. when the Homeworlds Congress declared war on the Pirate Clans of Saturn. The Pirate Clans War was in response to Jonas Simbacca's Pirate Clan pillaging a civilian ore freighter, the Danube, which resulted in the death of one of its two crew members. In addition to the death of the Danube's crew member, an entire ExoFleet work crew was killed when a booby trap left by the Pirates was accidentally triggered. While the majority of Exofleet was fighting the pirates, Phaeton launched "Operation Destiny". Deprived of Exofleet, the Congress was forced to surrender after suffering overwhelming defeats. The entire Congress was imprisoned and forced to make public statements in support of the Neosapien Commonwealth. Later they were freed, however Sean Napier told them that they had to learn to work with the public, not simply rule it. After the end of the Neosapien War, the Congress agreed to create a final version of Neosapien after Marsala made a speech about how Neosapiens did not have families which would leave future generations a legacy. Gallery Category:Earth Locations